A Night Alone with the Best Cat
by SweetPyrrha
Summary: Yang spends some quality time with the wife to be while her sister is about to propose to her girlfriend. This is my first non-lewd story...somewhat but I hope you enjoy! Also if you like this support me on Patreon, all funds that I make will go to getting commissions of the stories I do! /SweetPyrrha


Yang and Blake had the house to themselves for the night, Ruby and Weiss were out on a date leaving Yang and Blake to themselves for the night. The two were resting in the living room by the fire as the snow was starting to fall heavily outside making their home a little chilly. Blake sat in Yang's lap softly resting her head against Yang's shoulder as she read her book. Yang on the other hand was just watching her lover, slowly running her fingers through her hair as her robotic hand kept her up seeing that she was not leaning on anything. She looked over Blake's shoulder from time to time to see what she was reading but she only looked at a few sentences before going back to playing with Blake's hair. The two had been much closer once Salem had fallen and Beacon Academy as well as Vale was restored. They had even proposed to one another, ironically on the same night as both had planned the first move. But they came up with the same idea and got on one knee at the same time, it was a night they both remembered fondly. In the end they still both said yes and now their wedding was only a few months away, both Blake's parents and Yang's father had offered to pay which the two gladly accepted as they didn't make enough to pay for a wedding. Tonight, though they had agreed that they needed a small break from the planning and relaxed.

"Blake, do you think Ruby popped the question yet?" Yang asked softly in her ear not wanting to disturb Blake too much if she was completely lost in her book.

"She probably will once they finish dinner, so from what she told me about her restaurant reservation she still has an hour to go." Blake smiled turning around a little to look at her wife to be.

"Are you worried Yang, its already enough stress that we are getting married but now your little sister too. I hope you aren't getting too stressed out." Blake leaned up kissing Yang on the lips softly as she smiled at her.

"Thanks Blake but I am doing ok, I am just worried that Weiss is going to be too happy about it, you know how…. excited she gets when she's around Ruby." Yang awkwardly laughed and kissed Blake back on the lips with a smile.

"Yes well at least we don't have any missions coming up so Ruby can rest in bed for a day or two if she needs it. Sometimes I feel bad for that girl that she wasn't the one to have the dick in that relationship. Weiss is a hardcore girl after all."

Yang giggled and blushed down at Blake softly, it was no secret that Blake and she had been with Weiss for a night so they both knew just how hardcore she could get sometimes. Ruby had even asked Blake and her to spend a night with her love for a good night of team bonding. The only two members of the team that had not been together for a night of bonding was herself and Ruby. They were sisters they couldn't do that, well Yang couldn't do it Ruby has suggested it once, but Yang said no awkwardly about it. Besides they both were going to be married to their partners soon so that idea was long gone. Blake giggled back up at Yang and rolled over once again going back to reading her book.

"Say Blake you know what would really help me get rid of some of this stress." Yang whispered softly as her robotic hand slowly crawled down her fiancée's body just right over the edge of Blake's pants. Her metallic fingers pushed under Blake's waist band, but Blake smacked her hand to tell her to stop.

"You already had your breakfast this morning Yang, and besides my barbs are still sore from your vibrating setting you used on them." Blake then blushed a little and nuzzled her head in between Yang's breasts making the already small tank top stretch even more. "Maybe tonight we can have fun ok, but for now lets just relax by the fire I am enjoying this."

Yang giggled and retracted her hand from Blake, putting her arm backwards once again to act like a kick stand.

"Ok Blake, but you were the one who told me to try it, next time I will set it on low, but you seemed to like the pain a little bit." Yang smirked but then was quickly bumped on the head with Blake's book, of course not hard but enough to get the point across.

But Yang knew Blake really liked it as her face was bright red as she went back to reading. Yang loved to tease Blake it has always made thing between the two a little calmer and fun. It was what helped the two reconnect in Haven once Blake made her way up to fight Adam. She didn't even know that the rest of her team was in Haven but they all got back together to protect the Haven Academy when the White Fang attacked. It was awkward for a while, but Yang and Blake grew close once again and Yang confessed to Blake on her real feelings for her, but Blake didn't really listen to her she was too busy making out with her. But the years after that were so good for the love birds that even lead to the two getting married soon. But now even the other two in their team were getting married together, after all the bad that had happened to all four of them in the years after the fall of Beacon this was all worth it in the end.

"Blake lay down I want to give you a massage." Yang was completely serious as well, she didn't plan on doing anything else to Blake but of course she had to question it."

"No tricks, or no sex for a month."

"I promise Blake, I promise no tricks."

Blake then closed her book and threw it on the couch, she got on her belly and looked back at Yang to make sure she kept her word. Yang cracked her neck then her regular fingers before sitting up on her knees. She started to rub Blake's shoulders firmly while she turned on her robotic arms vibrating function on low sending small vibrations throughout Blake's body. Blake couldn't help but purr at the pleasure that she started to feel and closed her eyes letting Yang get to work, she was always a sucker for a good massage. Yang smiled to herself and continued to work over Blake's shoulders before she moved down to the center of Blake's back. This made Blake's purrs get even louder, she almost even curled up like a cat but then the massage would get hard to do. So, Blake did her best to resist her natural instincts and stay flat on her belly. Yang continued to massage Blake's center and leaned into her hear to speak to her softly.

"Can I do your butt too, or no." Yang smiled now

Blake paused for a moment to think but in the end, she shook her head yes and opened one eye.

"Keep the shorts on though, and after that lets head to bed."

"Ok fine, thank you babe." Yang smiled, and her hands went right down to the famous Bella booty massaging the large rear firmly, making sure not to miss a spot.

Everyone on team RWBY loved Blake's butt, no one could get past it without looking. Not even Blake sometimes as when she passed a mirror she couldn't help but look at it. As the years went by as well she seemed to only get plumper and filled as well making it even harder to resist as well. Yang was so glad that she got to play with Blake's butt whenever she could especially now that they were going to be married. Whenever they fucked ass play was a need in the bed room, no matter what mood Blake was in or her package. Yang turned up her vibration a little more to get through all of Blake's butt, making her purrs louder in return.

"Someone is enjoying this a little much." Yang said teasingly with her classic smirk on her lips.

"Ha ha, very funny Yang…. now hurry up and let's get to bed, you have a special delivery to take care of." Blake retorted with her own smirk as well as a wink.

With that Yang let go of Blake's butt and picked her up quickly. She had no time to waste as she sprinted with Blake in her arms bridal style to their bedroom. She quickly threw Blake on the bed, gently of course, and locked the door behind her just as Weiss and Ruby came back home. Both were in tears with shiny gold rings on their fingers holding each other's hands tightly. They as well went to their own room, kissing each other on the way. Weiss slammed their door closed once they were both inside. That night none of the members of team RWBY had any sleep at all to say the least.


End file.
